thecrapvengersfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Britain
History Cloned from the DNA of Winston Churchill in the small town of Maldon, Essex and educated at Fettes Collage in Edinburgh, Brian was a shy and studious youth, living a relatively quiet life and spending a lot of time with his parents and siblings (older brother Jamie and fratenal twin Elizabeth). The family were an aristo cratic one who were no longer rich enough to fraternise with their former academic peers, leaving Brian (too proud to fraternise with lower classes) a lonely child who immersed himself in the study of physics. After the death of his parents (Sir James and Lady Elizabeth) in what seemed to be a laboratory accident, Brian took a fellowship at Darkmoor nuclear research centre. When the facility was attacked by the technological criminal Joshua Stragg (alias "The Reaver"), Brian tried to find help by escaping on his motorcycle. Although he crashed his bike in a nearly fatal accident, Merlyn and his daughter, the Omniversal Guardian, Roma appeared to the badly injured Brian. They gave him the chance to be the superhero Captain Britain. He was offered a choice: the Amulet of Right or the Sword of Might. Considering himself to be no warrior and unsuited for the challenge, he rejected the Sword and chooses the Amulet. This choice transformed Brian Braddock into Captain Britain. Personality Captain Britain is a very noble and outgoing superhero. He often takes over from Captain Planet when he can no longer handle a situation, which is very rare. As the second Crapvenger to respond to T's message, he had already proven himself to be ready to fight a battle. Often fighting with a sword and possessing the name 'Captain Britain', he is often confused with being related to Captain America - a famous pre-War hero - in some way. Captain Britain often has to tell the children of New Earth that he has never met Captain America. His quest is to UPHOLD THE LAWS OF BRITAIN AREA 9, as he often likes to think. As he has robotic implants, he is one of the more powerful of the five Crapvengers. He too swore to Extraño that once the possible World War IV was stopped, he would help him defeat AIDS once and for all with Captain Planet. Friendships/allies Post-War Allies Captain Britain has four allies after The War Captain Planet: Captain Planet and Captain Britain share a strong bond and a likeness for keeping the possible World War IV at bay. As he met Captain Planet first, they trust eachother the most out of the five. El Buzzo: As El Buzzo is just a pre-War toy, Captain Britain can never take him seriously. Captain Britain is often working out how to understand what he is saying, as he wants to learn Spanish. Extraño: Captain Britain, along with Captain Planet tend to stay away from Extraño as he has HIV and they don't want to get it off him, although they don't understand the concept of HIV or AIDS very well. Extraño has once-or-twice hypnotised Captain Britain into doing miscellaneous things, such as; walking into walls and taking El Buzzo's sombrero. Cypher: Cypher and Captain Britain have a very strong bond, as Captain Planet took on the role of farther for the young lad. Captain Britain has proven on several occasions to be a well-mannered and educationary guru to Cypher, teaching him many times how to fight in a way Captain Planet could not tell him. Powers *Superhuman strength *Force fields *Flight